Akumu
by MaybeIShouldHateYouForThis
Summary: Misan is born into a well-respected family, with her two siblings. But she's not like them.. She's special. With the help of her half-breed friend, Keshia, she may learn what belonging really means. Not a real Fanfic, fanfic. But based on LRRH
1. Introduction

_"Child.."_

"_Child…"_

"_Child…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Do you know?"_

"_Your true self?"_

"_No, no. Not your name."_

"_Who you are."_

"_You are a demon."_

"_A non-exsitent demon."_

"_But for now, that will be a secret. Is that quite alright?"_

"_I'm glad you've been enlightened."_

"_But now my dearest child……..."_

"_You must _**forget**_."_

"_But that is something that comes naturally to simple-minded little girls."_

"_But not you."_

"_Because your not a simple-minded little girl."_

"_I _**know**_ what you've seen."_

"_They've hurt you, haven't they?"_

"**Avenge yourself.**_"_

"_You've got the _**power** _to do it."_

"**Get them. Get them all."**

**But of course… You must remember… It is VIDALE…**

**To forget.**


	2. Chapter One: The Yuchiawa's

Who didn't know the name Yuchiawa

Who didn't know the name Yuchiawa? Everyone knew the family name, and the name of each member of the family. Mishai, the elder Yuchiawa, Misa and Gin were the parents of the triplets. And then there were the triplets. Misan, Yuki, and Yuri Yuchiawa. They each owned a wolf; Misan owned the youngest silver blue-eyed wolf named Mist. Yuki owned the strong older black red-eyed wolf, Akumu. And Yuri owned the soft loveable white golden-eyed wolf, Yume.

Everyone knew the names and the faces. All the Yuchiawa's had childish, round faces, and bright eyes. The older Yuchiawa's had purple hair and bright silver eyes. While the younger Yuchiawa's had silver hair and bright purple eyes. Except for one of them... Misan Yuchiawa was different. She had short black hair that came two inches above her shoulders, and she had red eyes. Most said she resembled her brother's wolf, Akumu more then anything. But that was un-true. She had not always looked like that. But that's another story, for another day.

The reason everyone knew the name Yuchiawa is simple. They were royalty. They lived in Yuchiawa Manor, which was a rather old looking mansion that had been passed down through the generations of their family. They all dressed in the finest clothes, and had influences above some of the highest government officials (Well Gin did.)

That might make it sound like the triplets had a wonderful life, but they did not. They had no friends besides themselves. And at age7, having no friends besides your siblings wasn't all that fun. They wanted other friends more then anything in the world, but their parents and grandmother would not allow this unless their friends were the top-most rich people. Which the triplets didn't care much for.

"Oh! Mother, Mother come look!" Misa shrieked in surprise as she looked down at her daughter. "She's beginning to look like Yuri again!"

Mishai looked in wonder. It was true. The heir to the throne was indeed becoming what she used to be. Her red eyes were fading back to purple, and her hair was fading back to silver. At one point, Misan and Yuri could not be told apart. Then Misan had changed. And the fact that she would soon look like a Yuchiawa excited Mishai and Misa extremely.

Misan blinked, and shrugged her grandmother off. She had been touching her hair. Misan loathed being touched. It sent chills down her spine, and angered her. Especially when it was her relatives who touched her. Setting aside her siblings. Yuri and Yuki were the only people she would allow to touch her. She would either shrug everyone else off, or bite them. She would never tell them to get off, because she never spoke.

Yuri had been playing with blocks with her sister when their mother and grandmother had rushed to the scene. "Mum, Grandma, Misan doesn't want you two around right now." Yuri spoke for Misan one a daily basis. She was the only one who could decently figure out what she was thinking. "She also wants to know where Mist is."

Mishai and Misa looked taken aback. Misan never seemed to "want them around" and they had no idea why. All the young girl seemed to care about was her wolf and siblings. She put no interest into anything else. "M-Mist is upstairs…" Misa managed out as Misan and Yuri stood up and left to find Mist. Wherever Mist was Yume and Akumu were to. And wherever Akumu was Yuki was. That was like hitting 3 wolves and one brother with one block.

"And so that is why you should not pee on the floor…" Yuki was teaching Mist the consequences of not going to the bathroom outside. Mist was the youngest because he was Yume and Akumu's baby. And was only born a few months ago. "Because mummy will be very angry!" Yuki smiled a childish smile. He looked proud of himself.

"Yuki!" Yuri threw her arms around him. Misan hugged him too, but without saying his name. Like it was mentioned before, Misan would only be touched by her siblings. Misan loved her siblings greatly. She loved her wolf too. But those were the only things she would use the word "love" with in a sentence. For everything else, Love was not r

"'Ello, 'Ow are ya?" Yuki hugged the two back. Yuki and Yuri had proved to have an English accent. Yuki's was much stronger then Yuri's, however. No one knew if Misan had one or not, though.

"Fine, thank you!" Yuri and Misan lived with Yuki but rarely saw him. He was always in lessons, or locked up in his room. It was very lucky that he was not in his room.

Misan wondered over to Mist and began to play with him, the only time she seemed happy was when she was with Mist. That's the only time you could see her sharp-fanged grin. And that's the only time you would see a hint of the truth about young Misan Yuchiawa.

"I can't wait until mum has the new baby!" Yuri had been jittery about the new baby since the triplets had heard the news 8 months ago. "I wonder what she'll look like!"

Though it was pretty obvious she'd have silver hair, purple eyes, and sharp fangs it was still great for Yuri to be optimistic and hope for something not so dull.

But that was just it. The Yuchiawa had the dullest persona you'd ever see. But they were anything but dull.


End file.
